Acolyte
An acolyte is a devotee of some religion and has the ability to cast divine spells. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d8 Class Skills The Acolyte’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are as follows: Craft (Any) (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (History, Nature, Religion) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 5 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' 'Weapon Proficiency ' An acolyte is proficient with simple weapons and all armor, and shields. 'Spells' An acolyte casts divine spells which are drawn from the cleric spell list presented in Spell Lists. Her alignment, however, may restrict her from casting certain spells opposed to her moral or ethical beliefs; see chaotic, evil, good, and lawful spells. An acolyte must choose and prepare her spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, an acolyte must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an acolyte's spell is 10 + the spell level + the acolyte's Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, an acolyte can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Progression. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). Acolytes meditate or pray for their spells. Each cleric must choose a time when she must spend 1 hour each day in quiet contemplation or supplication to regain her daily allotment of spells. An acolyte may prepare and cast any spell on the cleric spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. 'Divine Skills' An acolyte may use her Wisdom Modifer in place of any skill that normally uses her Intelligence Modifier. 'Tech Training' Starting at 2nd level, an acolyte may use techs. 'Turn or Rebuke' Starting at 3rd level, an Acolyte gains the supernatural ability to affect undead creatures, such as zombies, skeletons, ghosts, and vampires. The Acolyte’s allegiance (good or evil) determines the effect she can have on these unholy abominations. A character of the good allegiance can turn undead, driving them away or perhaps destroying them. One of the evil allegiance can use negative energy to rebuke undead, causing the creatures to cower in her presence. (In the text that follows, up to the section on Effect and Duration of Turning, “turning” refers to turning or rebuking, whichever is appropriate for a particular Acolyte.) How Turning Works: An Acolyte can turn undead (or other types of creatures at higher level) as an attack action. Doing so does not provoke an attack of opportunity. An Acolyte must present her holy symbol to make a turning attempt, holding it in one hand in such a way that it is visible to the creatures she wants to affect. Times per Day: An Acolyte may attempt to turn a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Charisma modifier. Range: The Acolyte turns the closest turnable creature first. She can’t turn creatures that are more than 60 feet away or that have total cover. Turning Check: First, roll a turning check to determine how powerful a creature you can turn. This is a Charisma check (1d20 + Charisma modifier). The table below shows the Hit Dice of the most powerful creature you can affect, relative to your Acolyte level. With a given turning attempt, you can’t turn any creature whose Hit Dice exceeds the result of your turning check. Turning Check Result Most Powerful Creature Affected (Maximum Hit Dice) 0 or lower Acolyte level –4 1–3 Acolyte level –3 4–6 Acolyte level –2 7–9 Acolyte level –1 10–12 Acolyte level 13–15 Acolyte level +1 16–18 Acolyte level +2 19–21 Acolyte level +3 22 or higher Acolyte level +4 Turning Damage: If your turning check result is high enough to let you turn at least some of the undead (or other appropriate) creatures within 60 feet, roll 2d6 and add your Acolyte level and your Charisma modifier to the result to determine turning damage. That’s how many total Hit Dice of undead (or other) creatures you can turn on this attempt. You may skip over already turned creatures that are still within range so that you don’t waste your turning capacity on them. Effect and Duration of Turning: Turned creatures flee from the Acolyte by the best and fastest means available to them. A turned creature flees for 10 rounds (1 minute). If it can’t flee, it cowers (can take no actions, –2 penalty to Defense). If the Acolyte moves to within 10 feet of a cowering turned creature, it overcomes the turning and can act normally. (The Acolyte can be standing within 10 feet of the creature without breaking the turning effect; she just can’t approach any closer to the creature.) The Acolyte can attack a turned and cowering creature with ranged attacks from more than 10 feet away, and others can attack in any fashion, without breaking the turning effect. Destroying Undead: If the Acolyte has twice as many Acolyte levels (or more) as the undead has Hit Dice, she destroys any creature that she would normally turn. Evil Acolytes and Undead: An Acolyte with the evil allegiance channels negative energy to rebuke (awe) or command (control) undead, instead of turning or destroying them. An evil Acolyte makes the equivalent of a turning check. Creatures that would be turned are rebuked instead, and those that would be destroyed are commanded. Rebuked: A rebuked creature cowers as if in awe (can take no actions, –2 penalty to Defense) for 10 rounds. Commanded: A commanded creature falls under the mental control of the Acolyte. The Acolyte can give mental orders to a commanded creature as an attack action. The Acolyte can command any number of creatures whose total Hit Dice don’t exceed her Acolyte level. She may voluntarily relinquish command in order to establish command on different creatures. Dispel Turning: An evil Acolyte may dispel the turning effect of a good Acolyte. To do so, the evil Acolyte makes a turning check as if attempting to rebuke. If the turning check result is equal to or greater than the turning check result that the good Acolyte scored when turning them, then the creatures are no longer turned. The evil Acolyte rolls turning damage to see how many Hit Dice worth of creatures she can affect in this way. Bolster Undead: ''An evil Acolyte may bolster creatures against turning effects in advance. She makes a turning check as if attempting to rebuke them, but the Hit Dice result becomes the creatures’ effective Hit Dice as far as turning is concerned (provided the result is higher than the creatures’ normal Hit Dice). This bolstering lasts for 10 rounds. 'Gunkata Training' At 4th level beyond, as long as the acolyte is wielding a light firearm such as a pistol or revolver, she can make unarmed attacks as if she had the improved unarmed strike feat and her damage with these strikes is the same as a monk of five levels lower than the acolytes level. 'Bonus Feats At 5th, 11th, and 17th level, the Acolyte gets a bonus feat. The bonus feat may be any meta-magic feat, and the Acolyte must meet all the prerequisites of the feat to select it. '''Bane of Darkness Starting at 6th level, the Acolyte adds 1/2 of her wisdom modifier to all damage rolls against the undead and black-matter touched. 'Spontaneous Cast ' An Acolyte of 7th level or higher can channel stored energy into spells she has not prepared ahead of time. The Acolyte “loses” a prepared spell to cast another spell of the same level or lower. An Acolyte with a good allegiance can spontaneously cast cure spells (spells with “cure” in their name). An Acolyte with an evil allegiance can spontaneously convert prepared spells into inflict spells (spells with “inflict” in their name). 'Aegis of Will' At 8th level and beyond, the acolyte may make a will save in place of any fortitude or reflex save a number of times per day up to her Wisdom Modifier. 'Combat Casting' At 9th level, the Acolyte becomes adept at casting spells during combat. She gets a +4 bonus on Concentration checks made to cast a spell while on the defensive. 'Armor of God' At 10th level, the acolyte adds 1/2 of her wisdom modifier as a deflection bonus to AC. 'Seal of Light' At 12th level, any time an acolyte makes an unarmed strike the target must make a will save or be blinded for 1 round, if they succeed in the save they are dazzled instead. 'Turn or Rebuke Magical Beast' At 13th level, the Acolyte gains the supernatural ability to affect magical beasts. This ability works just like turning undead, except the creature type is magical beast. Magical beasts, unlike undead creatures, can’t be destroyed or commanded. All other rules pertaining to turning apply. The number of times per day the Acolyte can make a turning attempt (3 + Cha modifier) does not increase. 'Will of God' At 14th level, the acolyte may use beneficial conjuration spells even if she is silenced or in an anti-magic field or similar effect; These spells must be cure wounds spells, the heal spell, or teleportation spells only. 'Turn or Rebuke Elemental' At 15th level, the Acolyte gains the supernatural ability to affect elementals. This ability works just like turning undead, except the creature type is elemental. Elementals, unlike undead creatures, can’t be destroyed or commanded. All other rules pertaining to turning apply. The number of times per day the Acolyte can make a turning attempt (3 + Cha modifier) does not increase. 'Gunkata Master' At 16th level, the acolytes unarmed damage is now equal to a monk of the same level. 'Stigmata' At 18th level, the acolyte's blood gains divine power. Whenever she is bleeding, anyone adjacent to her gains fast healing equal to the bleeding damage the acolyte suffers each turn, and Demons and Undead must make a will save while adjacent to her or become frightened. 'Turn or Rebuke Outsider' At 19th level, the Acolyte gains the supernatural ability to affect outsiders. This ability works just like turning undead and magical beasts, except the creature type is outsider. Outsiders, unlike undead creatures, can’t be destroyed or commanded. All other rules pertaining to turning apply. The number of times per day the Acolyte can make a turning attempt (3 + Cha modifier) does not increase. 'Divine Augmentation' At 20th level, an Acolyte learns to cast spells with meta-magic applied to them very affectively reducing the slot level increase of all meta-magic feats by one, to a minimum of one. Category:Classes Category:Black Metal/Red Blood